Me want
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Since Arthur became King. Merlin has missed him. Romantically. Merlin confides in Morgana, who tells Arthur, who then plans to make his Merlin happy once again. Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) It belongs to the BBC._

_Just something that popped into my head. I don't know how many chapters this story will have._

_Warning: Tis story is malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers and saw Merlin making Arthur's bed.

"Is Arthur not here?"

"No. He's in the throne room, sorting out some things. I'm just tidying up whilst he's not here."

"You don't have to do that anymore Merlin."

"I know Morgana. But spending years being Arthur's servant. It's a habit that's hard to break."

"Anyway. I'm glad Arthur's not here. Because it's you I have come to see."

Merlin finished making the bed before giving Morgana his full attention. "What's the matter?"

"That's my question."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Arthur became king, you have had a right mood on. Sure you smile and put a face on when Arthur is around but as soon as he looks away, you are back to that miserable face again."

"You're talking nonsense Morgana."

"I'm talking sense Merlin. I always thought you had a permanent smiling spell on you because you have never got a smile off your face. What's wrong Merlin."

"Something that sounds stupid so I'm not saying."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at Merlin, only for him to shake his head at her. She folded her arms and gave him her best glare. Merlin took a step back, but shook his head again. "Fine. I will go and tell Arthur and he can get it out of you, and you know what he's like, he's more stubborn than me, he'll cancel meetings and not leave your side until you tell." Morgana turned to leave. "Morgana wait." Morgana stopped at the door and turned back around to face Merlin who looked sad. "I miss him."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Arthur."

"But you are with him everyday and share his bed every night."

"Not in that way Morgana. Ever since Arthur became king, I have been pushed to one side. I understand that he has a kingdom to run, but it's gone from having sex twice a night, then again in the morning and often during the day to a kiss good morning and a kiss goodnight and the often wink thrown my way when I let my guard down and not have the smile plasted to my face."

"You're drifting apart."

"And I hate it Morgana. Me and Arthur could never keep our hands of each other. The only time I am in Arthur's arms now, is when I wake up in them. And that's not very often."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No Morgana. If you do. All he will do is ask me why I haven't talked to him about it."

"Well why haven't you?"

"Because he has got enough to worry about." Merlin snapped.

Morgana looked at Merlin surprised. Merlin never snapped at anyone. Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry." Merlin walked out, leaving Morgana on her own.

* * *

Merlin was walking down a corridor when Arthur and his counsel came out of the throne room. When Arthur looked up and saw Merlin walking towards him, he winked at him when Merlin looked up at him. When Merlin didn't smile at him and made to walk right past him him, Arthur grabbed his hand. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Arthur." he lied.

"Liar." Arthur turned and faced him, taking hold of his other hand and started to stroke Merlin's hands with the pads of his thumbs. Completely ignoring his counsel, some of them weren't bothered in the slightest about Arthur and Merlin's relationship, but the very few of Camelot who didn't approve, daren't say it to Arthur, Merlin or Morgana.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Arthur." Merlin took one of his hands from Arthur's and placed it on Arthur cheek, looking him in the eye, hoping that Arthur would believe him. "I just want some air."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Merlin put on his best smile. "Yes Arthur." he leaned forward and gave Arthur a chaste kiss before walking away.

Not long after Merlin walked away from him, Arthur saw Morgana glide down the corridor with a determined look on her face.

"Merlin Emrys. Don't you snap at me then walk out. I'm not done with you yet." she called out as she saw Merlin disappear around the corner. Arthur stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong with Merlin?"

"I will sort it Arthur. Get back to your counsel."

"The meeting has finished." Arthur looked at his counsel. "You can all go."

Everyone walked away, leaving just the king and Morgana in the corridor. "Now. What is wrong with Merlin?"

Morgana sighed. "He'll hate me if I tell you."

"And I will hate you if you don't tell me. So either way. You lose. Now spill." Morgana sighed again and started to tell Arthur about the conversation she had with Merlin not long ago.

After Morgana told Arthur everything, Arthur leaned back against the wall. "I feel awful."

"Merlin understands Arthur."

"He says that, but if he really did understand, he wouldn't let it bother him. It's my fault." Arthur rubbed his face with his hands. "In a matter of months, we have gone from having sex four times a day, kissing, cuddling, groping. To nothing. If it went from sex four times a day to twice a day with the occasional cuddle and kiss then it wouldn't be so bad. But it has gone from all of that, to nothing."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to put that gorgeous smile back on my loves face. Where is he now?"

"He's probably gone to Gwen. He can talk to her about his feelings and problems and she will just sit and listen and comfort him."

"Go to him and say to him what you was planning on saying to him before I stopped you. And don't let on that I know anything."

Morgana smiled. "Ok." Arthur stood and watched as Morgana turned the corner before walking away. The king had some planning to do.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter two will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) It belongs to the BBC._

_My jaw has dropped several times since I posted chapter one of this story as I have had 78 e-mails telling me about reviews, story alerts and favorites. You are all truly amazing. You have made me speechless. (Which is actually hard to do LOL) Thank you to you all and I'm glad you are liking the story so far. :)_

_Warning: This story is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Morgana walked into Gwen's house and just as she knew it. Merlin was there talking to Gwen.

"Why didn't you stop when I called after you?"

"Why did you shout after me anyway. I only just walked away from Arthur. No doubt he heard what you were saying and stopped to ask you what was wrong."

"I didn't see Arthur Merlin. I came walking down that corridor and all I saw was you turning the corner and ignoring me when I called out to you."

"Well I'm sorry I ignored you and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You snapped at Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't mean to."

"Well Merlin has told me what he told you Morgana and it's no wonder Merlin is sad."

"What do you suggest?"

"Merlin should show Arthur that he misses him." Gwen said.

"I have. He kisses me goodnight, I move in for more, but he just says goodnight, turns over and goes to sleep. It's the same in the mornings, except when I show him I want more, he gets out of bed."

"Then tell him Merlin." Morgana urged.

Merlin looked up at Morgana. "No."

"Ugh. Men."she said before walking out of Gwen's house.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this Merlin. But. Do you know when some of the guards try something with you sometimes. Instead of brushing them off, why don't you just seem a bit interested."

"Because I don't want to Gwen."

"It's not for real Merlin. Just act interested when you're sure Arthur can see you. Blush or something."

"Gwen there is only one person who can make me blush and that is Arthur."

"OK then. When one of the guards say something to you, think about something Arthur would do to you to make you blush."

"I don't know Gwen."

"What have you got to lose?"

"Arthur."

"You won't lose Arthur. He loves you too much and if he sees what is happening he will fight for you."

"I suppose I could try it."

Unbeknown to Merlin and Gwen. Morgana stayed outside Gwen's house to hear what was being said when they started talking again and heard everything. She decided to keep this bit of information from Arthur until he actually sees it himself. Morgana walked back up to the castle with a smile on her face. She had taught Gwen well.

* * *

That night there was a feast. Merlin was in his usual seat beside Arthur. Morgana was on his other side with Sir Leon next to her and further down the table from Merlin was Gwen and Sir Lancelot. Merlin caught Gwen's eye and smiled at her and Lancelot. Even though Lancelot was one of Arthur's most trusted knights and was extremely loyal. If Merlin had a problem or was upset about anything concerning Arthur. He would not say anything to Arthur unless Merlin said so. Merlin helped Lancelot a lot before Arthur became King and has vowed to help Merlin in any way he can, so when Gwen told him what she was going to do, Lancelot set off to make sure the right knights knew what to do. He didn't tell them the reason behind it. He just made sure that the knights he knew liked Merlin 'accidently' overheard him asking Gwen if Merlin really was going to respond back to any of the knights that decided to flirt with him at tonight's feast.

"Um. Arthur? What's that?" Merlin asked when one of the maids placed a plate of food down in front of the King. "I'm not exactly sure what it is called Merlin. I was walking near the kitchens the other day and something smelled nice. I went in and this was what the cook was cooking. So I asked her to do me some for the feast tonight." he explained. Merlin sat and watched as Arthur took his fork and tried some of the food that was sat on the plate in front of him. "Oh this is lovely." he said, putting some more on his fork and turning to face Merlin who just looked at him. "Here. Try some."

"I'll get my own fork and try some."

"No, eat this bit I've got for you here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You are King, Arthur. You can't feed me."

"I've fed you before."

"In the privacy of our rooms, yes. But you can not feed me out here for everyone to see."

"I am the King and I will do as I please in front of anyone. Now. Open up." Merlin held Arthur's hand that was holding the fork and directed the fork into his mouth, feeling a bit uncomfortable to people he saw out of the corner of his eye. Staring at them. Arthur, however, seemed oblivious to the stares.

* * *

Later on when the tables were cleared and people started to walk around and talk amongst themselves. "That's your plan?" Morgana asked as she came and stood beside Arthur who was watching Merlin talk to Lancelot. "What are you on about?"

"Feeding him."

"I always feed Merlin when we dine."

"Correction. Used to."

"I've got to ease back into it. I can't just jump in head first otherwise he will wonder why we have suddenly gone from nothing to everything. He will also be pointing fingers at you if I do, because he will find it suspicious that not long after he told you, I'm fawning all over him again." Arthur saw Merlin turn and look at him so Arthur winked at him. He saw Merlin smile, but knew that Merlin only smiled to let him think that he was alright.

Arthur frowned when he saw Lancelot walk away and another knight, who Arthur didn't like much because he knew he liked Merlin, stand and talk to him. He watched him laugh a couple of times with him, but when Arthur saw Merlin blush, he couldn't take it. Before he could move though, Morgana grabbed his arm and told him what she heard Gwen and Merlin were talking about this afternoon when she left. "I can't believe this was Gwen's idea. She's been spending too much time with you." Arthur accused Morgana. "Why did he agree to do this?"

"To get a reaction out of you stupid."

"Well if he wants a reaction. I'll give him a reaction." When he saw Merlin walk out onto the balcony, Arthur instructed Lancelot and Leon to guard the doors. Arthur went out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind him. As soon as he did this, Lancelot and Leon stood on guard.

* * *

Arthur quietly walked up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air."

Arthur just hummed in response and leaned in to kiss Merlin's neck. Merlin raised his right arm and held Arthur's head in place whilst moving his head to give Arthur more access. "Arthur." Merlin gasped.

"Shh. We have to be quiet."

"What's brought this on?_ Ah_" Merlin cried out when Arthur lowered his hand, slid it into Merlin's trousers and found his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I want it to be only me who make you blush like that." Merlin smiled._ He saw then._

Merlin gasped again when he felt Arthur's erection pushing into him. As much as he hated to say this he had to. "Arthur. We can't. Not out here."

"We can. And we will. We will just have to be quiet that's all." Merlin who had missed Arthur being inside him, wasted no time in turning around in Arthur's arms and undoing the Kings trousers and pulling them down along with his own. Arthur moved his hand round the back of Merlin to prepare him but Merlin stopped him. "No Arthur. I want you now." Merlin turned back around and bent forwards, holding on to the balcony railings. "Now Arthur."

Arthur took hold of Merlin's hips and eased into him. Merlin gasped with the pain but it soon turned to pleasure when Arthur hit the spot that made him see stars. Merlin started thrusting back. "Harder Arthur." Arthur started to thrust harder and took Merlin's cock in his hand, stroking it viciously in time with his thrusts. Merlin bit his lip. Hard, causing it to bleed and moaned as he came all over Arthur's hand with Arthur following after, coming inside Merlin. "Oh Merlin." Arthur panted, laying his head on Merlin's back.

Once they both got their breath back. Merlin used his magic to clean the both of them up before they both walked back inside.

* * *

The guard who was flirting with Merlin before watched as he and Arthur came back in from outside. "What were they doing out there?" Morgana gaped at him. "Surely you're not _that _stupid. Word of warning. If you are fond of your privates. Stay away from Merlin. Or I will see to it personally that you lose them." the knights jaw dropped as he watched Morgana's face go from a threatening glare to a radiant smile. "Enjoy the rest of your night." she said before walking away.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter three will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter three._

_Warning: malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put on story alert and made it a favorite. I am glad you are all liking it. You are all amazing. Thank you sooo much :) xx_

* * *

Merlin left the feast early with Gwen, but not before telling Arthur where he was going. Arthur kissed him and said that he would wait up for him. Merlin just smiled before leaving with Gwen. Arthur always said that he would wait up for Merlin when he went to Gwen's house so they could talk. Sometimes Merlin wouldn't get into bed until just before dawn and Arthur wouldn't know and Merlin knew that tonight would be no different.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin were sat at Gwen's table talking. Gwen had noticed the smile that appeared on Merlin's face after he came in from outside and wanted to know what happened. Merlin suggest that they talk at her house and not at the feast where anyone could hear.

"So I was right then?" she asked.

"Yep. He said that he wanted to be the only one who made me blush." Merlin and Gwen kept on talking well into the night. A full candle on Gwen's table had now been burnt so it was only half the size it was before Gwen lit it.

Gwen was laughing at something Merlin said but quickly frowned when she spotted someone making their way towards her house from the window behind Merlin's left shoulder. "Gwen? What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur. I've just spotted him through my window. He heading here."

Merlin frowned. "Arthur never comes here when I come here to talk with you."

"He has now. Sit on my bed with your back against the wall. Pretend you're asleep. Lets see what he does."

Merlin nodded and sat on Gwen's bed with his back to the wall and shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he heard Arthur knock on Gwen's door.

Gwen waited a few seconds and drooped her eyes to make it look as if she had just woke up and answered the door. "Arthur?"

"Guinevere. Sorry to wake you." Arthur said as he took in Gwen's sleepy state. "Is Merlin still here by any chance?"

"Yes." Gwen opened her door wider for Arthur to enter. Arthur walked in and stopped when he saw Merlin fast asleep whilst leaning against the wall. "He often sleeps here. If we are having a good talk and lose track of time, Merlin will sleep here and make his way back to you before dawn."

Arthur teared his eyes away from Merlin to look at Gwen. "He does?"

"Yes. Especially on a night where you need your sleep because you have an important day ahead of you. He never likes to risk waking you up so he spends the night here."

"Oh I am so stupid."

"Why Arthur?"

"Merlin is my partner I don't even notice when he's not in bed beside me. How could I have missed this?"

"I asked Merlin if you ever noticed he wasn't there and he would always say that you wouldn't notice because after a long day you would be asleep as soon as your head would hit the pillow, and that you wouldn't have any idea to the goings on around you."

_Tut tut. You shouldn't lie to your King Gwen. _Merlin thought.

"I asked him earlier on if he should go to bed, but he just said that you would be asleep and he didn't want to disturb you." Gwen said, continuing to lie.

"Normally I am asleep. But I told him that I would wait up for him."

"Forgive me for saying this Arthur, but, you've said that before and Merlin has made his way back to your chambers, not being able to wait to snuggle down with you and fall asleep in your arms and felt disappointed that you were asleep."

_You're on a roll tonight aren't you Gwen?_ Merlin thought.

Arthur sighed. "I saw a knight get a little too friendly with Merlin and he made Merlin blush. I didn't like that. Anyway, what happened with me and Merlin afterwards..."

"You had sex on the balcony." Arthur looked at Gwen shocked who smiled apologetically at him. "Merlin tells me everything." she explained.

"Yes. Well. After that I started to realise. I miss him. Surely if Merlin tells you everything you will know what I am on about. I waited up for him tonight because I wanted to make love to him and fall asleep with him in my arms. It's been a while since that has happened." Gwen smiled at Arthur . "Guinevere have you got a spare wrap or something that I can wrap around Merlin? It's a cool night tonight." When Gwen went off to get a wrap, Arthur smiled at Merlin. Unbeknown to Merlin and Gwen. Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't really asleep. He had watched him sleep enough times to know when he was asleep or not.

Gwen came back with a wrap and handed it to Arthur who covered Merlin up with it before picking him up bridal style, when he did, Merlin's head fell to the side and fell on Arthur's shoulder. "You're not really going to carry Merlin to your chambers are you?"

"Yes Guinevere."

Gwen side stepped out of the way so Arthur could get past. "Thank you Guinevere. Good night." he said before leaving Gwen's house and walking to his and Merlin's chambers with Merlin still awake in his arms who was still pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Arthur got a guard to tag along with him on the way back to his chambers who opened the doors for him. Arthur asked the guard to turn the bed covers down, which he did before returning to his post.

Arthur gently laid Merlin down, he locked his chambers and stripped Merlin of all his clothes before doing the same to his self. Arthur got into bed and brought Merlin towards him, laying on his side, one arm under Merlin and his other arm loosely by his side, hand resting gently on Merlin's hip. He looked at Merlin and kissed him gently on the lips. "Simply beautiful." he whispered before laying his head on his pillow, facing Merlin, not missing the smile that appeared on his loves face.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin woke up and found his self in Arthur's arms. Remembering what Arthur told Gwen last night. Merlin buried his head further into Arthur's neck whilst his arm that was draped across Arthur, wandered downwards and came to a stop when he found that Arthur was hard. Merlin lifted his head up and pulled the covers down, exposing Arthur and himself. He wrapped his hand around Arthur and slowly started to stroke him. Arthur moaned and arched his back. "Ah Merlin." he moaned. Merlin looked down at Arthur and smiled before leaning down to kiss him. Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's back and came to a stop when he reached Merlin's arse and gave Merlin's right cheek a gentle squeeze.

Arthur groaned in annoyance and pulled away from Merlin when he heard an all to familiar voice arguing with a guard outside his chamber doors.

* * *

"Arthur's door being locked won't stop me." came Morgana's voice. "I need to speak to Arthur and I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Arthur, not caring about his nudity, got out of bed and walked over to his doors and unlocked them. He opened them and smirked when he saw Morgana cover her eyes when she saw the state Arthur was in. "I will see you in thirty minutes for breakfast Morgana and you can speak to me then." he said before slamming his doors shut. He turned and faced Merlin and was disappointed to see Merlin getting dressed. Arthur sighed before going to get dressed himself. He had servants that would dress him, but Merlin was the only one that did and that was how Arthur wanted to keep it. Sometimes Merlin would dress him but more often than not, he would dress himself as he often left Merlin sleeping in bed.

* * *

Just over thirty minutes later, Arthur walked into the throne room and found Morgana sat at the table waiting for him.

Arthur sat down and looked at Morgana. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to tell you you're stupid. Gwen told me this morning about your conversation last night. You are supposed to tell Merlin that you miss him. Not his best friend Gwen. Do you know if Gwen tells him that you told her that, Merlin will just think that she is saying that to make him feel better."

"No he won't. Merlin wasn't asleep when I was at Guinevere's last night."

"How do you know?"

"I have watched Merlin sleep enough times to know when he he is asleep or not."

"I thought that you was going to take it slowly."

"I was, but after last night at the feast. I don't want to. Yes we stopped having sex when I became King. But I was still young. I was inexperienced. I didn't know half the stuff I know now on how to rule a Kingdom. Whilst I was still learning and preparing and getting used to ruling, it was long days and really short nights. I have caught up now. I have got into a routine and with the help of my advisor's I am quickly getting there, which means I have more time now then when I first became King."

Morgana smirked. "And what do tend to do with that spare time?"

"Have sex, sex and more sex with Merlin, last night opened my eyes and I realised how much I've missed him. Merlin knows I miss him as well. Normally if he wakes up before me, he wakes me up with a smile and helps me get dressed. Do you know how he woke me up this morning?"

"The state you was in when you opened your chamber doors and the look of anger on your face of being interrupted, I've got a pretty good idea."

"I do need your help though."

"My help. Why?"

"Merlin tells Guinevere everything. Guinevere tells you everything. Whenever Merlin tells Guinevere something. You get her to tell you, promise her that you won't tell me, then come and tell me the first chance you get."

"I can't do that."

"Please Morgana. Merlin might say he's happy to my face, but it doesn't mean he is. I never want my Merlin feeling like that again."

Morgana sighed. "Alright. I'll do it."

Arthur stood up. "Thank you Morgana."

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes Morgana. I'm _very _hungry."

"Then come and have some food."

"It's not food I'm hungry for." he muttered, leaving the room in search for Merlin.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter four will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter four. Can I just say that each and every one of you are amazing. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, story alerts and favorite stories._

_Warning: This story is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_

* * *

When Arthur left to have breakfast with Morgana, Merlin went to see Gwen. He first tried her house, but when he found it empty he started walking about the castle to find her. He finally spotted her on the balcony just further down from the throne room.

"Please tell me that you didn't fall asleep when Arthur was talking to me last night."

"No. I didn't. I was still awake when he stripped me down and put me to bed and said 'simply beautiful' then wrapped his arms around me." Merlin sighed happily. "I can't remember last time I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up this morning and I was still in his arms. I've got a feeling, now I know how much he misses me that way, things are going to go back to the way it was before he became King. I hope."

"Merlin. There you are." Merlin and Gwen turned around to see Arthur approaching them, looking hungrily at Merlin. "Arthur? What's up?"

"You're wanted."

"By who?"

"Me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Finish what you started this morning."

"What I started?"

"Yes you were unable to finish because Morgana decided to make her presence known."

Realisation dawned on Merlin and he blushed. "Oh." Merlin turned to look at Gwen who had a knowing smile on her face. "I'll see you later Gwen." he said as he walked up to Arthur, who took his hand and pulled him towards their chambers. Both of them unaware of a certain guard glaring at the King and his lover.

* * *

Arthur was sat on the floor with his back against his chamber door with a naked Merlin on his lap, still buried inside Merlin, Arthur dropped his head on to Merlin's shoulder. "We couldn't even make it to the bed Merlin."

"I always like to try something new. So far we have done it in a bed, in the lake, in the woods up against a tree, up against the wall, in our bath and now on the floor."

"Don't forget my father's throne."

"We were so lucky he didn't catch us." Arthur chuckled and lifted Merlin off him and stood up, bringing Merlin up with him. "We have to get going. We have to have our counsel meeting to discuss the magic going on in the Kingdom before I have the counsel meeting with my advisor's." Arthur and Merlin got dressed and Arthur gave Merlin a passionate kiss before leaving.

When Arthur and Merlin entered the throne room and closed the door behind them, they noticed that a table had been set up for them to sit at whilst discussing the goings on in Camelot that involved magic.

For a good hour, Merlin and Arthur talked about the crimes in Camelot with magic and how Merlin fixed it and dealt with it.

Arthur looked at a servant who was holding a jug in his hand. "We are fine with our drinks now. Leave us."

The servant bowed to Arthur and Merlin. "My lord. Sir Merlin." he said before leaving the room. Merlin looked at Arthur. "Why did you have to knight me for? I hate being called 'Sir Merlin'."

"The knights don't call you Sir Merlin."

"They don't but the servants still do. I could tell them not to call me that until I'm blue in the face, but they still do it."

"Aw. Poor Merlin. Let me make you feel better." Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and stood Merlin in front of him. "You said earlier that you always like to try something new. We have done it in a bed, in the lake, in the woods up against a tree, up against the wall, in our bath, on the floor, on my father's throne. How about we try a table?"

Merlin sat on the edge of the table and pulled Arthur closer to him. "What are we waiting for?"

"It makes me wonder." Arthur mumbled before he kissed Merlin who threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. He delved his tongue into Merlin's mouth as he started on undoing Merlin's trousers. Once undone, Arthur undone his and dropped them low enough to expose himself to Merlin.

Merlin lifted himself off the table and let his trousers pool around his ankles and Arthur took hold of Merlin's hips and pulled him forward so Merlin's bum was just on the edge of the table. Merlin used his feet and kicked his boots off as well as his trousers.

Arthur leaned over the table and started to kiss Merlin tenderly as he sheathed himself inside of Merlin. He slowly started to thrust which caused Merlin to huff in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"Don't be scared of breaking the table Arthur, I can easily fix it. Pound into me fast and hard." Arthur smirked and did as Merlin said. Merlin stretched out and gripped the edges of the table, turning his knuckles white. "Ah yes Arthur."

"Gods I love you Merlin." Arthur started thrusting even faster, making the table rock with them. "Arthur...to- touch...me."

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Merlin clenched around Arthur, who came inside of Merlin.

Merlin arched his back and his head went back as he exploded in Arthur's hand. Merlin relaxed and Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin. "You think the guards outside the door heard us?"

"Arthur I think all of Camelot heard us." Merlin panted. Merlin clenched around Arthur who was still buried in him. "Ah. Don't do that." Arthur moaned. Merlin chuckled and kissed Arthur. Arthur stood up, bringing Merlin with him. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and continued to kiss him.

"I'll be damned if I am eating at that table again." came a voice.

Arthur and Merlin broke apart. Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder and Merlin turned his head so far to see who interrupted them and saw Morgana stood in the door way.

"I've come for the counsel meeting. I thought you and Merlin were finished."

"We nearly are. Give us five minutes." Arthur said and went back to kissing Merlin.

Morgana smirked and left the room closing the door behind her.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and handed him his trousers before doing up his own. Merlin got off the table and got dressed again and cleaned himself and Arthur up. Merlin waved his hand the the table was cleaned and back to the way it was when they both entered the room. Merlin turned to Arthur and kissed him hard. "I'll leave you to your counsel. See you later."

"All of you?" Arthur asked looking Merlin up and down. Merlin smiled. "Yes."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You can hold on to something else as well if you like."

Arthur shook his head and smiled at Merlin. "Get going or I won't be able to stay focused on the meeting."

"Until later then. My lord."

"Until later Sir Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes and left the room, smiling at people who were stood outside, waiting to go in.

* * *

Merlin walked down a corridor with a huge smile on his face. He turned the corner and bumped straight into the knight that flirted with him the night before. "Sorry John. I didn't see where I was going." Merlin apologised. "That's alright Merlin. I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?"

"I wondered if I could have a word."

"Of course. What about?"

Instead of answering. The knight grabbed hold of Merlin's upper arm and shoved him through the nearest door, slamming it behind him.

Gwen who was at the end of the corridor, saw everything and dropped the sheets she was currently carrying and ran as fast as she could to the throne room where she knew Arthur was.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter five will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter five. I didn't plan on posting this for a few days. But I finished this chapter this morning and because of how I left chapter four (Which I am sorry for doing) I thought it's done, I'll post it now instead of having all my wonderful readers waiting. Aren't I kind? LOL XD_

_For the responses I have got with this story. I just want to say that each and every one of you are truly amazing. You really do put a smile on my face :) Thank you all soooo much. xx_

_Warning: Malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

"John. What are you-?"

"Quiet Merlin. You led me on last night then brushed me off. I want from you what I was hoping for." John gripped hold of Merlin's wrists and slammed him against the door. Merlin started to struggle but John only laughed. "Struggle all you like. I am much stronger than you so you won't escape."

* * *

Arthur was sat at his counsel meeting, not paying half as much attention as he should be doing. Morgana noticing Arthur's state, smirked and leaned over. "Three guesses what has got you looking dazed."

Arthur smiled but jumped when the door to the throne room were slammed open and Gwen came running in. "Arthur." she panted.

Arthur stood up. "Guinevere? What's the matter?"

"Sir John. Merlin. He grabbed-" Arthur interrupted her before she could continue. "Counsel is over until further notice. Lancelot, Leon come with me. Gwen. Show me where."

* * *

Merlin saw a vase sat on a table out of the corner of his eye. His eyes glowed gold and the vase floated in mid air and zoomed towards the back of Johns' head. Unfortunately for Merlin, John saw Merlin's eyes glow gold and spun them both round. The vase that was headed for the back of Johns' head, hit Merlin's head, smashing into pieces at impact and knocked Merlin unconscious. John let go of Merlin's wrists and Merlin fell to the floor. "Perfect." John grinned before kneeling down in front of Merlin.

* * *

Gwen reached the corridor and saw that the sheets that she dropped were still there. "It's the second to last door Arthur."

Arthur told Gwen to stay put and practically ran to the door that Gwen pointed out with Leon and Lancelot hot on his heels.

Arthur tried the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. He walked in and saw John hunched over Merlin. Rage erupted inside of Arthur and he felt his blood boil. He stormed over to John and grabbed his arms with both hands and with all of his strength, threw him backwards and off Merlin. "Hold him." Arthur snarled.

Leon and Lancelot who were stood in the doorway were surprised at Arthur's strength when they saw John fly backwards and slam into the wall, banging his head, John crumpled into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Holding him not be necessary Arthur. He hit his head on impact. He unconscious." Lancelot said.

"Take him down to the cells and lock him up. Don't be to gentle in doing it either." Arthur said. Not taking his eyes off Merlin who was starting to stir.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin, feeling this, started to struggle again. "No. Get away from me."

"Merlin it's me." Arthur said in a calming voice.

Merlin, who had his eyes shut tight, opened them when he heard Arthur's voice. "Arthur?"

"Yes."

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck. "Thank god."

Arthur went from kneeling to sitting on the floor and pulled Merlin into his lap, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist.

"He pinned me against the door and told me that I led him on last night so he wanted from me what he was expecting. I used my magic to get a vase to fly at him so it would hit him at the back of the head, but he must have seen my eyes glow gold because he spun us around so the vase hit me instead. That's the last thing I remember up until I felt you touch my cheek." Merlin buried his head in Arthur's neck and started to cry. "How did you know?"

"Gwen saw him grab you and ran to me and told me. He is in the cells at the moment. When I saw him leaning over you, I grabbed him and threw him off you. He slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. But believe me Merlin. When he comes round, a headache is going to be the least of his problems by the time I'm through with him."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "No Arthur. Don't stoop to his level. Don't make yourself as bad as him."

"I won't Merlin."

"You will if you beat to a pulp. Please Arthur. Promise that you won't stoop to his level and give into him."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. "I promise."

Arthur stood up and picked Merlin up with him. As Arthur walked out of the room with Merlin in his arms. Leon and Lancelot were walking towards them. "Lancelot can you go and fetch Gwen please. I want Merlin to get some rest and she can keep him company. Once Gwen is in the chambers with Merlin I want you two to stand guard outside." Lancelot walked off and Arthur carried Merlin to their chambers where Gwen was already waiting with Lancelot.

Arthur laid Merlin down on their bed. "I have to finish the meeting. I'll come straight back here once I've finished." Arthur gave Merlin a soft kiss. "Will you be alright with Gwen here and Leon and Lancelot standing guard outside?" when Merlin nodded, Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and kissed once more before leaving.

* * *

Arthur got back to the throne room and saw Morgana pacing. Morgana looked up when she heard someone enter, when she saw that it was Arthur, she rushed up to him. "What's happened?"

"I will explain all on the way."

"Why where are we going?" Arthur said nothing and just walked out of the room with Morgana following.

* * *

Arthur approached the cell where John was being held and walked in and saw that John had ripped some of his tunic and had it pressed to the back of his head. "Can I see the physician?"

"No." Arthur snapped. "You are to thank Merlin, because it's only because he made me promise him that I wouldn't harm you. Otherwise you would be lying dead on the floor now. But I promised Merlin that I wouldn't hurt you."

"What are you going to do with me then?"

"I'm going to do nothing." Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Morgana." he called.

Morgana stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on her face. "Do you remember what Morgana threatened you with if you were to touch Merlin?" Arthur asked John who nodded as he moved away as far as he could.

"Well as I said. I promised Merlin that _I _wouldn't do anything to you." Arthur looked at Morgana. "He's all yours." Arthur said as he left the cell and headed back to Merlin.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter six will be up within ten days._

_A question to you all: What would you like Morgana to do to the knight. Would you like her to carry out her threat or do you want something different? If you want something different, let me know._

_Review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter six. I want to say thank you to each and every one of you for the story alerts, favorite stories and reviews. You are all truly amazing. Thank you soooo much :) xx_

_Warning: malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers and saw Merlin stood at the window looking out of it with Gwen at his side. "Merlin?" Gwen turned first and saw Arthur and smiled at him. "I'll leave you alone for a bit." she said before walking out.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, who in turn, wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and rested his head against him. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"I am now. I know he didn't do anything. But to think that he would have done if you didn't come in time." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and tightened his grip on him.

"What did Morgana say? Where is she? I thought that she'd be here with Gwen."

Arthur chose to not answer and just continued to hold Merlin, but Merlin pulled back and looked Arthur in the eye when he didn't answer. "Arthur? Where's Morgana?"

Arthur sighed. "She asked what happened to you and I told her. You know what she's like. She was fuming when she found out what he nearly did."

"Where is she?"

"Never mind. What Morgana decides to do is up to her."

Merlin completely pulled himself from Arthur's arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh I see now. You promise that you wouldn't do anything to him, but because you want him to suffer, you set Morgana on him whilst keeping your promise at the same time." Merlin walked towards the door. "Merlin where are you going?"

"The cells, because I bet that's where Morgana is."

"You are going no where near that man."

Merlin paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "If he is locked up then he can do nothing to me. I'm going to get Morgana."

He walked out of their chambers and set off towards the dungeons with Arthur behind him.

* * *

As Merlin got closer to the dungeons, his breathing got heavier. He stopped and started to shake. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. "I know he didn't do anything, but knowing he was going to if it wasn't for you. I can't. I can't be any where near him." Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and buried his face in Arthur's chest.

Arthur saw Lancelot and called him over. "Go to the cells and tell Morgana she is wanted in my chambers right away. Let it be known to the knights that the prisoner is to spend from dawn until dusk in the stocks for a few days or until I can decide what to do with the bastard."

Lancelot bowed his head, showing he understood and moved away.

* * *

John, not even bothered that Morgana was stood in front of him, put his hand down his trousers then felt around before removing his hand. "What was that spell you did to me supposed to do? I still have my dick."

Morgana put on her best evil smirk. "You'll soon found out. You chose to try and hurt someone very close to me. Big mistake."

"My lady?"

Morgana turned to see Lancelot stood in the doorway. "King Arthur says you are needed in his and Merlin's chambers right away." Morgana turned to look back at John. "If anything has happened to Merlin I will be back to make what I did to you even worse."

"But you haven't done anything, you threatened that I would loose my dick if I touched Merlin and I still have that."

"For now." she said before leaving the dungeons.

"As for you." Lancelot said and grabbed hold of John, dragging him out of the dungeons. "Hey take it easy."

"Shut your mouth or I won't be as gentle. By order of the King you are to spend from dawn until dusk in the stocks until he decides what to do with you."

* * *

Morgana walked into Arthur and Merlin's chambers and saw them both sat at the table. When Merlin stood up, Morgana walked over and hugged him. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"I'm fine." he said, returning the hug. "Morgana. Even though Arthur promised me he wouldn't do anything to John, he still managed to find a loop hole and leave him in your hands. What have you done to him?"

Morgana pulled away from Merlin and sat down in the chair that Merlin was sat in. Merlin made to walk around Arthur to sit in the chair next to him but Arthur pulled Merlin down on to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well. At the feast, I threatened him, saying that if he so much as touched you I would castrate him."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "And that's what you've done?"

"No. I was meant to but I think I said the spell wrong." Morgana frowned. "I can't remember what I said now. But he actually put his hand down his trousers in front of me and said that he still had his dick. He did wince a bit when I said the spell so I probably made him feel some discomfort. He said he doesn't know what I was supposed to have done as he still had his dick, so to scare him, I just said 'for now' he will probably be checking himself every five minutes now."

"You threaten to castrate him then do that to him. You've probably scared him to death." Merlin said.

"What did he do to you?"

Merlin nodded.

"What are you going to do to him to punish him Arthur?"

"I have told Lancelot to let the other knights know that he is to spend dawn until dusk in the stocks until I decide what to do with him."

"Have him banished from Camelot and if he was to return he would face the death sentence." Morgana suggested. Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded. "As long as I don't have to see him again."

"He will spend the rest of today in the stocks and is to leave Camelot within an hour after dusk."

Merlin kissed Arthur. "Thank you Arthur."

There was a knock on the door and Gwen entered. "The rest of the counsel want to know when the meeting will continue?"

Arthur lifted Merlin off him and stood up. "Me and Morgana will go and finish it now." Arthur kissed Merlin and left with Morgana.

* * *

When Arthur and Morgana were so far away from Arthur and Merlin's chambers, Arthur broke the silence. "I have known you for nearly twenty years Morgana. What have you really done to John?"

"I put a curse on him that won't activate until he walks out of Camelot's gates."

"What curse was it?"

"I carried my threat out."

Arthur stopped walking and looked at Morgana. "You told Merlin you didn't."

"I did didn't I." she said, acting shocked. "But there is a way the curse can be lifted."

"And what's that?"

"He has to walk back through Camelot's gates."

"But he can't do that unless he wants to be killed."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Morgana who was smirking. "Of course you did. I can't lie to Merlin Morgana."

"You are not lying to him. You're just not telling him. There's a difference. Anyway. What Merlin don't know won't hurt him." Morgana said and walked off towards the throne room, leaving Arthur stood there staring after her.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter seven will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter seven. I want to say thank you to all of you for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories. I never really expected this story to take off as well as it has. And it's thanks to all of you. Thank you sooo much. xxx_

_Warning: malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Merlin was stood on top of the open tower above Camelot's gates. Morgana was stood on his right and Gwen was stood on his left. Arthur was up on the balcony looking down at the courtyard where John was standing, surrounded by eight knights. "John. You have been found guilty of attempted rape of Merlin Emrys. Even though he was unconscious. He told it was you before falling unconscious. You were also caught in the act by Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot and myself. If it was up to me, your head would be on the block right now. But Merlin. Even though he knows what you have done and tried to do. He does not want you dead. No matter how bad you have treated him, he doesn't want to see you suffer. So. Instead of having you killed, which I would have took great pleasure in doing, Merlin just wants to never see you again. So as of this moment. You are banished from Camelot. To walk through them gates again you will be killed on sight. I have let all the neighbouring Kingdoms know about you and they have made it clear you are not welcome there either. It takes five minutes to walk from where you are stood to outside the castle gates. You have four minutes before I instruct my knights to attack."

Not letting Arthur say another thing. John turned and ran, his arms in the air, blocking his face as people, who had just learned what he tried to do, picked up some fruit and started to throw at him whilst others spat at him.

As John reached the castle gates, he looked up and saw Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looking down at him. John held Merlin's gaze for a few seconds before looking away. As soon as John crossed the castle gates, he dropped to his knees and yelled out, holding himself. He quickly put his hand down his trousers and felt...nothing. He wrapped his hand round his dick and gasped as he felt that shrink in his hand. He pulled his hand out and looked around and looked up at Morgana. "YOU BITCH."

Lancelot unsheathed his sword. "You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight."

Finding himself without a weapon, John ran.

* * *

"What did you do?" Morgana said looking at Merlin. "I shrunk his dick to half its original size. But that was after he dropped to his knees. He called you a bitch. What did you do?"

"I didn't know that I did do anything. I'm as confused as you."

"Give me some of the words you used in the spell you did. I might be able to figure it out."

"I used the word 'castrate' a couple of times and 'Camelot' a couple of times and at the end of the spell I used the the spell to give someone pain. All I meant for it to do was give him pain and have him panicking that he could be castrated at anytime whilst still in Camelot." Morgana explained, acting confused.

"Morgana I think what you actually did is put a spell on him that would castrate him if he ever left Camelot. Oh no."

Gwen placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well if Morgana has castrated him. I've made it worse and shrunk his dick as well."

"It's no more than he deserves Merlin. No wonder he called me a bitch if I did that to him. I just meant to scare him." Morgana said looking a bit worried. Merlin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Morgana. You weren't to know. You're still learning. I made loads of mistakes when I was still learning, don't worry about it. I'm going to go and find Arthur. See you two later." Merlin gave them both a smile and walked away leaving the two women stood there.

"You're good Morgana. There was actually a moment where I nearly believed you. 'All I was meant to do was scare him.' I bet you knew exactly what would happen as soon as he walked through them gates. I know I tell Merlin everything. But I won't tell him this. I agree with what you have done."

Morgana smiled. "I told him that he made a big mistake when he decided to hurt someone close to me. I don't make threats. Just promises."

"I feel sorry for Leon if he ever got you angry." Gwen said. Morgana laughed and linked her arm with Gwen's and the two of them made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Merlin walked back up to the castle and smiled when he saw Arthur at the top of the steps waiting for him. "Lancelot has just informed me that John called Morgana and looked up at the three of you." Arthur said, putting his arm around Merlin and leading him inside.

"Yeah." Merlin explained what happened and Arthur looked at him. "So she carried out her threat?"

"Yep. Although I don't think that she meant to. She said it was just to scare him, but she is still learning with her magic. I made loads of mistakes whilst I was still learning. It makes me feel bad now for what I did to him after what Morgana has done."

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. "What did you do?"

"I shrunk his dick to half its original size."

"Merlin. I'm surprised you did anything."

"I've actually surprised myself by doing it."

Arthur chuckled. "Come on. Lets have something to eat before going to bed."

* * *

After having something to eat, Merlin and Arthur went to their chambers where they stripped and got into bed. Merlin got in and laid flat on his back, waiting for Arthur, who got in bed and kissed Merlin gently before saying goodnight and going to sleep. Merlin, still flat on his back, raised his hands so far up and pulled a face into the darkness wondering what just happened.

When Arthur awoke next morning. He was alone. He raised himself up on his elbow and looked at the empty space next to him before turning over and jumped when he saw Morgana sat at his table looking at him. "Morgana? What are you doing here this early?"

"You asked me to get information out of Gwen before passing it on to you and I have some."

Arthur sat up and made sure he was properly covered up as he was wearing nothing. "Please Arthur. One: I saw you in all your glory the other day as well as the guards guarding your door and two: Since sat here, I have had to look away a couple of times when you have turned over."

"What has Gwen told you?" Arthur asked, ignoring Morgana's comment.

"That Merlin is worried that it has gone back to how it was before as all you did was kiss him goodnight before going to sleep."

"That's only because I didn't think he would want to so soon after what John tried to do. I don't want to push him."

Morgana stood up. "Without letting on that you told me that and that I told you when I shouldn't have done. I will let Gwen know so she can suggest it to Merlin. See you later." she said before leaving.

* * *

Morgana entered her chambers and saw Merlin and Gwen talking. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

Merlin sighed before answering. "Arthur kissed me goodnight last night then went to sleep. I'm worried that it has gone back to before."

"Merlin I know you know Arthur well, but I know him better. And if I know him as well as I think I do then I'd say after what happened with John, he doesn't want to scare you and push you into anything. If you want to go back to normal I say you show him that you are ready."

"You think?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

All of a sudden, the biggest smile appeared on Merlin's face. "And I know just how to show him. Trouble is, the way I'm going to show him will torment him."

"Please do it this afternoon at the meeting so I can watch." Morgana said.

Merlin laughed. "Alright then."

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter eight will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter eight. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert or made it their favorite. All of you are truly amazing. Thank you sooo much. xx_

_This is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

Morgana was in her chambers with Merlin, Leon and Lancelot. As Arthur's two most trusted knights. They would be attending the meeting. Morgana told them both what Merlin was going to do and could help but laugh. "Are you sure that only you and Arthur will be able to see this?" Lancelot asked.

"Yep. Because it's only us two in the image, we will be the only ones to see it."

"Merlin. I was thinking. If you managed to shrink Johns' dick. Can you make them bigger?" Morgana asked looking at Leon who backed away holding himself.

"No Morgana. Leave him alone."

"Don't get me wrong. He's plenty big enough for me. But you know what they say, those who have plenty always want more."

"It wouldn't last anyway Morgana. Yes I made Johns' dick shrink, but not permanently. It will be that size for about a week and then it will start to grow back to its original size."

"You should have done it permanently Merlin." Morgana said.

"Why? He's already been banished from Camelot, the neighbouring kingdoms don't want him and to top it all off, you castrated him."

"Banished from Camelot. You agreed to. Banished from other kingdoms. Was their choice, when they heard what he nearly did to you they made it clear that they didn't want him in their kingdoms. They think of you as highly as they do Arthur. And as for the castrate. I didn't mean to do it."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course you didn't." Merlin said before walking out of her chambers with Lancelot behind him.

"We still have some time before the meeting don't we?" Morgana asked.

"We have."

Morgana smirked and loosened her dress before shrugging it from her shoulders. She frowned when she saw Leon staring at her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I might ask Merlin if he can make them bigger."

"You do and I'll do to you what I did to John." Morgana threatened.

"So you did know exactly what you was doing." Leon said making Morgana laugh as he picked her up and carried he towards her bed.

* * *

That afternoon, Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot, Leon and some more knights as well as advisers were sat around the the long table that stretched from the front of Arthur's throne to the double doors. There were twenty people sat at the table with Arthur at the head of the table with Morgana on his left. "Shall we begin?" one of his advisers asked.

"Not yet. Merlin is yet to arrive." no sooner had Arthur said it, Merlin came stumbling through the door, making Arthur smile with his clumsiness. "Sorry I'm late. Lost track of time. What have I missed?" he said. Taking his seat on Arthur's right.

"Nothing Merlin. Arthur wouldn't start with out you." Morgana said, looking across the table and smiling at Merlin who smiled back before smiling at Arthur.

"Yes, well, now that Merlin is here. Perhaps we can start?" said the same adviser who wanted to start without Merlin. Arthur gave his adviser a look before starting the meeting off.

* * *

Halfway through the meeting. Merlin caught Morgana's, Leon's and Lancelot's attention. Silently telling them that any moment now. When Arthur called down the table to get something across, Merlin took his chance and whispered an incantation under his breath.

"Merlin?" an adviser two seats down from Morgana called out. "What's your point of view on it?"

"Well..."

Normally, Arthur would pay very close attention to Merlin when he voiced his opinion but something that appeared at the end of the table took his full attention. It was Merlin, he was stood there smiling at Arthur as he slowly started to remove his jacket.

Arthur looked quickly to his right and saw that Merlin was still talking to the adviser that asked him for his opinion. Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes again and looked down the table to see that Merlin and took his jacket off completely and started to take his top off as he kicked his boots off. Merlin's top joining his jacket on the floor, he undone his trousers and pulled them down and took them off. Arthur gasped when he saw Merlin stood there completely naked.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur smiled at Merlin reassuringly. "I'm fine Merlin." Merlin went back to talking and Arthur went back to the Merlin that was now on his hands and knees on the table slowly crawling towards him with a hungry look in his eyes. Arthur was that engrossed in the Merlin on the table, he was oblivious to the smiles on Leon's, Lancelot's and Morgana's faces. Although they couldn't see what Arthur could, Merlin told them exactly what Arthur would be seeing. Morgana had to hide her laugh with a cough as she saw Arthur fidgeting.

Arthur watched as the Merlin on the table sat up on his knees and smiled at Arthur whilst he started to stroke himself.

Arthur turned to Morgana and whispered. "Morgana? What do you see on the table?"

"Papers."

"And?"

"Goblets."

"And?"

"That's all Arthur."

Arthur's jaw almost dropped when he turned to face the table again and saw a naked version of himself behind Merlin who was on all fours again, lips parted and head thrown back as he was thrusting back to meet the Arthur, on the table, thrusts. The Arthur on the table grabbed Merlin's hips and started to thrust violently into Merlin, who the real Arthur, heard scream as he came all over the table.

Arthur jumped again when he felt someone touch him. "Arthur are you sure you are alright? You're sweating." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin and looked back at the table to see that the images of himself and Merlin disappeared. He looked back at Merlin again. "I don't know. I don't feel right."

One of the top advisers stood up. "This meeting will be put on hold until the King is feeling his self again. Someone fetch the physician."

"No." Arthur yelled out. "Don't bother him, He has enough on at the moment. Merlin can deal with me." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Can't you." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and read the look he was giving him which was 'play along or else.'

"Of course I can." Merlin put his hand on Arthur's forehead. "My god, you're burning up and you're all tense. I'm going to use a spell Arthur but all it will do is relax you and cool you down. Okay?"

Arthur nodded.

Everyone rose from the table and bowed to Arthur before leaving. Morgana, being the last to leave, shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's top and pulled him close to him so their faces were centimetres apart. "What did you just do to me?"

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter nine will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter nine. Next chapter shall be the last one._

_I want to thank all of you for the reviews, story alerts and favorites. You are all amazing. Thank you soooo much :) xx_

_This is malexmale. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

_As soon as the door shut, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's top and pulled him close to him so their faces were centinmetres apart. "What did you just do to me?"_

* * *

"I simply showed you what we could have been doing in our bed last night. But no. You just settled for a kiss good night and that was it."

"Merlin. I didn't do more than kiss you because I didn't want to rush you into anything."

"If I wasn't ready Arthur, I would have pushed you away if you continued to kiss me."

"So Because we didn't have sex last night, you put that image in my head to punish me?"

"No. I did it to show you I want you, but if you want to see that way, you can."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. "What can I do to make it up to you."

Merlin tapped his chin with his finger and pretended to think for a minute, making Arthur laugh. "I want to ride you. On your throne."

Arthur smirked. "Lock the doors."

Merlin locked the doors and followed Arthur to his throne. Arthur went to sit down but Merlin stopped him. "Wait a minute." Merlin muttered an incantation and Arthur watched as his throne rose from the front of the long table and sat in its rightful place at the top of the room. "Why there?"

"So when ever you are sat up there. You'll remember today."

"Merlin thanks to you, every time we have a counsel meeting I'll remember the image that I saw on the table."

"Nice to know you'll be thinking about me even when I'm not here."

"Merlin. Whenever you are not around, I'm thinking about you."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and gave him a chaste kiss before undoing the Kings trousers and pushing them down, leaving him naked from the waist down before shoving him onto the throne, undoing his own trousers and climbing on top of Arthur.

Before Arthur could prepare Merlin, he groaned when Merlin slammed down onto him. "Oh yes Arthur." Merlin linked his fingers together on the back of Arthur's neck and leaned back as far as he could with his thrown back, mouth parted and he got more faster riding Arthur.

Arthur seeing Merlin like this made him, if possible, even harder. He started to thrust upwards. "Oh yes Arthur. More." Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and started to lift Merlin before slamming him back down to meet his thrusts. "Fuck Merlin!"

They were that caught up with each other. Neither of them noticed Arthur throne start to rock along with them.

They both reached their orgasms simultaneously, making them both scream each others names which turned into a yell as Arthur felt himself falling backwards taking Merlin with him.

Flat on his back, still on his thrown, with his legs in the air and still buried inside of Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Well Merlin. You said that whenever I'm sat up here you want me to remember this moment. But, due to what has just happened. Whether I'm near the throne or not. I'll never forget this moment."

Merlin laughed and moved as best he could in his position, so Arthur was no longer inside of him.

Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin up with him. Merlin did his trousers back up and used his magic to put Arthur's throne back to where it was. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"More than a little Merlin." Arthur did his trousers back up and sat down on his throne. Pulling Merlin down for him to sit on his lap. "Why couldn't you just tell me instead of giving me that image? Do you know how hard it was watching that image and not rip your clothes off and have you right then and there?"

"Do you know how difficult it was for me to keep a straight face and act serious about the meeting even though I could see what was going on?"

"You saw it too."

"Yes Arthur. As we were the only ones in the image, we would be the only ones who would see it. I told Morgana that I was going to show you that I wanted you. When I mentioned that it would torment you, she asked me to do it at the meeting. She couldn't see the image but she knew what we would be seeing."

"I told her the other day that she was rubbing off on Gwen. Looks like she is rubbing off on you as well." Merlin smiled and leaned down to give Arthur a chaste kiss. "This meeting will carry on in the morning. Right now. I'm hungry."

"Lets get to our chambers then and get a servant to bring us some food."

"No need to get a servant Arthur. I'll go and get our food. Just make sure that you are naked and on our bed for when I arrive. It's not food that I'm hungry for." he gave Arthur a wink and smiled at the look on Arthur's face as he left the room.

Not wanting to waste any time. Arthur practically ran to his and Merlin's chambers and locked the door behind him, knowing that Merlin will use a spell to get in. He quickly stripped and laid in the middle of the bed naked. Thinking of what Merlin was planning was making him hard.

Arthur heard the door unlock and saw Merlin walk in with a bowl of something, he shut the door behind him and locked the door. Seeing Arthur hard and naked on the bed waiting for him, Merlin walked over to him. "What you got there Merlin?"

"Cream." Merlin dipped his finger in the bowl, scooped some on his finger and sucked it off, causing Arthur to moan at the sight.

Merlin put the bowl on the bed and stripped. Once naked, he picked the bowl up and straddled Arthur. "Lets have some fun."

"Oh yes."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter ten will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter ten. The last one :(_

_For your support and kind words and actions, Chapter ten is dedicated to all who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you all soo much. This story wouldn't have come as far if it wasn't for all of you_

_This is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

Arthur was sat on his throne with Merlin on his left, fingers entwined, both had a smile on their face. Morgana who was on Arthur's right, noticed the bottom of Arthur's throne, it was cracked and the splint went so far up. Arthur?"

"Yes Morgana?" Arthur said, giving Morgana his full attention, keeping his hand in Merlin's, stroking his thumb across the top of Merlin's hand.

"Did you know that there is a crack on the bottom of your throne and the splint goes up so far." Arthur leaned over his throne and looked at where Morgana was pointing. He sat back up straight and looked at Merlin who was looking at him questioningly. "There is a crack in my throne. That's your fault."

"My fault? You got carried away as much as I did. Anyway. It's easily fixed Arthur. I never heard any complaints from you with what happened to cause the crack at the side of your throne."

"Oh my." Morgana said, smirking at Arthur and Merlin when she realised what they must have done on Arthur's throne.

"What are you 'oh my' -ing at?"

"Nothing Arthur."

Just then the servants brought in several different desserts and set them all amongst the tables. A maid walked up to the head table and set a big trifle down in front of Arthur. She curtsied to Morgana, Arthur and Merlin in turn with a. "My Lady. Sire. My Lord." before walking away. Arthur looked at the cream that was the trifles topping and remembered that night two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**__._

_Merlin straddled Arthur. "Lets have some fun."_

_"Oh yes."_

_"Do you want some cream as well Arthur?"_

_"Yes Merlin." Merlin smirked and lifted himself off Arthur, who laid there watching Merlin, wondering what he was going to do._

_Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's legs and pulled. Arthur ended up halfway down the bed with his legs, from his knees downwards, dangling off the bed. Merlin turned Arthur on his side and waited as Merlin laid on his side, He was facing Arthur, but not in the way Arthur thought. How Merlin laid, Arthur's erection was centimeters away from Merlin's mouth. Arthur looked in front of him to see Merlin's erection in front of his mouth. _

_Arthur looked down at Merlin's face as Merlin placed the bowl on the bed between them. "You kinky sod." Merlin just smiled at Arthur before scooping some cream out of the bowl and covering Arthur's erection with it. Arthur moaned when he felt Merlin spread cream on him, covering his erection. Arthur scooped some cream up and covered Merlin's erection._

_Before Merlin took Arthur in his mouth. Arthur stopped him. "Lets make this more interesting Merlin."_

_Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Go on."_

_"Which ever one of us is the first that has no more cream left on their erection is bottom."_

_"Deal." Merlin took Arthur into his mouth the same time he felt Arthur's mouth around him. He was determined to win this as he was always the one that bottomed in the relationship._

_Arthur on the other hand, took his time licking all the cream off Merlin. He didn't know where it came from but he had this sudden urge to have Merlin inside of him. _

_After a few minutes, Merlin pulled his self away from Arthur. "All gone."_

_Arthur looked down at his erection and saw that there was no cream left. "Looks like I'm bottom."_

_"Yep." Merlin said with a big smile on his face. _

_Arthur flipped Merlin onto his back. "Let me just finish." he said before lowering his head and taking Merlin into his mouth once again._

_A couple of minutes later, Arthur pulled away from Merlin to see him gripping the bed sheets. "Are you alright?"_

_"I will be in a minute." Merlin sat up and cleaned them both up and moved the bowl off the bed. He looked at Arthur. "How do you want to do this?"_

_"It's up to you Merlin."_

_Merlin nodded. "On all fours it is then." _

_Arthur got on his hands and knees and faced the head of the bed. He moaned when he felt Merlin's fingers enter him. Arthur couldn't believe how good this felt and decided from now on. Merlin was not always going to bottom. "Gods Merlin." Merlin smiled and when he felt Arthur ready, he took his fingers out and positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes Merlin. Just. Please." Merlin held on to Arthur's hips and slowly eased his way in. Once fully sheathed, he paused, letting Arthur adjust to the new feeling. "Alright Merlin. Don't be gentle. Fuck me hard."_

_"Alright." Merlin pulled out of Arthur until the tip of his cock was still inside of Arthur before slamming back in. "Oh yes Merlin." Arthur moaned. _

_"Oh you're tight Arthur." Merlin moaned as he picked his pace up and started thrust violently in and out of Arthur. One of his hands left Arthur's hip and found his erection. Merlin started pumping in time with his thrusts and Arthur soon came, spilling all onto the sheets underneath him. _

_When Arthur clenched around him, Merlin came, emptying himself in Arthur whilst crying out his name. Arthur collapsed on the bed along with Merlin, still buried inside him. "There is no way you are always going to bottom again in future." Arthur panted, causing Merlin to chuckle._

_**End of flashback.**_

Arthur looked from the trifle to Merlin. "I hate you. I can't even look at that trifle without remembering."

"You two are unbelievable. Just what do you get up to behind closed doors?" when Merlin opened his mouth to reply, Morgana put her hand up. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

Merlin smiled and Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin. " I want you in me later Merlin." he whispered. "Again? In the last two weeks we have had sex about thirty times. Seventeen of them times I have been inside you."

"Don't you want to?" Arthur asked. Looking a little crestfallen.

"Of course I do." Merlin said quickly. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think that you would enjoy me being inside you so much."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again.

"Um. Arthur? Didn't you say that you was having this feast because you had an announcement?" Morgana asked.

"Oh yes." Arthur stood up and cleared his throat and the whole room went silent. "As you all know. I have had this feast tonight as I have an announcement to make. Over the past two weeks I have been in serious talks with Merlin and we have both decided to unite and marry."

It was silent for a second before everyone broke out in applause. Arthur pulled Merlin up and hugged him. "Is it in the rules that two men can marry?" someone called out.

Arthur and Merlin broke apart and was looking around for the person who questioned them. It was the adviser that Arthur didn't like much. He was one of the few who didn't think it right for the king to have a male as a lover. Before Arthur or Merlin could answer. Morgana did. "If it wasn't in the rules before, it is now. Arthur is King and has the power to change the rules."

Arthur looked down at Morgana. "You took the words right out my mouth." Arthur turned back and looked at Merlin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. Arthur was happy. He finally had his Merlin feeling and looking like his old self again. He set off on a mission to make his Merlin happy again and he was happy that his mission was now complete. As long as his Merlin was happy and his Kingdom was at peace. Arthur was happy.

* * *

_The end. What do you think?_

_Thank you all once again :)_

_Review? :)_


End file.
